destiny_the_last_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian 11
Guardian 11 (Dylan Knight) was born in the year 2001, Febuary 15 He lived happily with his family up until he moved out and pursued his dream to become an archaeologist. At the age of 27 he found a mysterious artifact in a ancient temple in ancient Persia on an excavation. He found a strange gauntlet in the middle of a room displayed on a pestle, when he went to reach for it, it jumped off of it and attached it to his left hand and shot him back about 6,000 years into the past. He spent the next 6,000 years ticking to the shadows trying his best not to mess with history too much until he met a beautiful woman at a Roman Catholic church who he fell in love with on the spot. They eventually married and had their daughter Aubrey. in the year 1987, Aubrey's 8th birthday she suffered from a serious case of leukemia bring her to the doors of death. Dylan could not see his only daughter die to the fates of time, so he used the gauntlet and reversed the diseases that infected his daughter and destroyed it before she even got it. In doing so, he upset the Lords of time and they sent a messenger to teach Dylan a valuable lesson. In the middle of the night, the messenger killed Aubrey decapitating her as she called out to her father for help. After Aubrey's death, Diana developed a drinking problem while drowning her sorrows away. when she was driving home one night she was caught in an accident and died on contact. she was buried next to Aubrey a few weeks later and Dylan fled the state never to be seen again. Dawning of the Golden Age When the Traveler arrived on Earth, Dylan stole a chunk of it and made it into a pair of daggers making them his signature weapon in his vigilante days. He traveled to the colonized planets and stole valuable information about deep space exploration data recorded from satellites and colonization groups. He found out information about the coming darkness on route to Earth, he planned on using the gauntlet to destroy it before it came, but the messenger that killed his daughter appeared to him and told him if he decides to to this that the Lords of Time will send him to kill his family in that era. The Collapse / Mushroom War when the darkness, it was a living hell. People panicked to get to escape ships, it was every man for themselves. The United Nations agreed to band together their nuclear arsenal to counter this mysterious enemy, but failed horrible in the end, killing millions of humans instead. Dylan was caught in a hospital when they dropped the Mushroom bomb, he couldn't create a shield around the building due to the amount of people in it. He saw a mother and her new born child crying for their lives knowing that this was the end for them. He made his mind and shielded the hospital with him outside of the shield leaving him vulnerable to the lethal radiation of the Mushroom bomb vaporizing him on the spot. Resurrection Dylan's dead skeleton laid at the edge of the massive crater of mutagenic toxin. soon a small ghost flew over to him and resurrected him making him a guardian. They were soon attacked by a horde of oozers with him with his gauntlet. he soon found a pair of 44 Magnums and wiped out the horde of mutated monsters. from that day they called themselves Nine the ghost and Guardian Eleven (the eleventh guardian raised after the Traveler died.) Scavenging Years Eleven scavenged the abandoned lands of the world, finding better armor than his ratty leather jacket and Texan pants. he soon found his old home in Ontario and recollected his old Mp3 and shotgun. he traveled some more and then found a little girl and an old man being attacked by bandits. He defeated the bandits and joined the two wanders which he soon to know them as Simon Petrikov and Marceline Abadeer and father and sister. soon Simon left them to protect Marceline from him and the corruption of the crown and left Eleven to care for her. then one day when they were looting a super market, they were attacked by a raid team from the fallen House of Kings, they were separated from each other and never saw each other again. Eleven felt responsible for losing Marceline and shamed himself for letting her be lost. The Last City when Eleven found the Last City before it became the walls were constructed, he found out what he was resurrected for, to protect the last remaining people of Earth. When he was exploring the village, he found his long dead wife, resurrected as a guardian apart of the newly formed attack force the Iron Banner. Then soon after they renounced their marriage and resided within the city and helped build out the walls that would soon protect the City from the evils of the outside. The Battle of Six Fronts when the walls were complete, the city was under attack by the forces of the fallen. the titans of the city gathered at the bottom of the walls to repel the incoming fallen. There, Guardian Eleven, Diana, the Iron Banner, and the titans of the last city banded together to fight the threat, in the end they were victorious, and new found friendships were made and heroes were born. Eleven became an Iron Lord and formed fire team Kronos; members including the warlock Osiris, the titan Saint 14, and the hunter Guardian Eleven. Battle of Twilight Gap one of the cities greatest and bloodiest battles against the City and the combined might of the fallen Houses. Overrun in the course of the invasion, many guardians lost their lives. many more legends were born, heroes died, and great evils were killed. Guardian Eleven, Diana joined the Iron Banner full time, Ana Bray went into hiding, and Saint 14 went to Mercury to hunt for Osiris. Fall of the Iron Lords As the Iron Lords entered the replication chamber in the Plaguelands to shut down the nano technology called S.I.V.A, many lost their light and lives to the tech, only nine Iron Lords made it. A great fight broke out, man verses machine. Guardian Eleven was infected by S.I.V.A and was turned on and attacked his fellow Iron Lords, Diana gave her life to save her husband being infected by S.I.V.A herself. The only survivors of the battle were Iron Lords Saladin Forge and Windsor (Eleven) The Taken King when Oryx the Taken King threatened earth, Guardian Eleven and Guardian Reaper banded together to destroy the vengeful Hive god. after they destroyed the Dreadnaught's weaponry, they went after Oryx. Ignoring the advise of Eris Morn to become ascendant, Eleven decided to scale the ships hull to the throne of Oryx. "I don't know where the hell you come up with these ideas, but I hate them, and you." -Reaper after they defeated the king, the galaxy rested once more. The Rise of Iron when Eleven was informed of the attack on Felwinter Peak, he raced there and wiped out all of the fallen, and then when he encountered the perfected servitor Sepiks Prime, he joined arms with Reaper and Lord Saladin once more to put the memory of his beloved wife to rest. They knocked out the gun emplacements in the Plaguelands, and entered the replication chamber and in teh process of detonating the place, S.I.V.A resurrected three fallen Iron Lords to stop the fire team from ending it. In the end they destroyed S.I.V.A and sealed the tomb forever and making Reaper and Iron Lord of the next generation. The Red War when the Red Legion attacked the City and trapped the Traveler, all guardians light was ripped from them. Guardian Eleven was defeated by Ghaul and casted into the ruins of the burning city from his command ship. What little light that remained inside of him with Nine missing gave him enough strength to wander the ruins and help any one that was still trapped in the city escape. Soon he was captured by the Cabal and held captive abord the command ship for several months with no food or water. when the Vanguard lead an attack to reclaim the city, Nine was reunited with Eleven giving him his immortality back. With the light back in him again, he defeated Ghaul and watched the Traveler awaken destroying the Red Legion that held the city captive. Introduction of Ooo 100 years after the Red War, Eleven was demoted in the Vanguard ranks and put in charge of finding the Black Spindle, he traced it to the Breakfast Kingdom where the thief was planning to kill a princess there. The queen of the Fire Kingdom was shot by the assassin and was brought to the Last City to have her wound treated, but her kidney was ruptured making Eleven give her his kidney 'Trivia'